JUVIA IN THE WONDERLAND
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: <html><head></head>Enfrascate en una mágica aventura cuando nuestra maga de agua favorita Juvia Loxar entre al país de las maravillas, descubre quienes serán los personajes de Fairy Tail en este hermoso cuento de hadas... No es Universo Alternativo x3</html>


**Hola hola mis amados mortales les dejo por aqui un one-short con una de mis historias favoritas vividas por mi Querida Juvia... x3**

* * *

><p>Una bella chica de cabello azul, vestida con un lindo vestido celeste y un mandil blanco, teniendo su cabello sostenido por un discreto moño negro a forma de diadema, lee un libro bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol en lo que parece ser un extenso jardín de pasto alto, sin embargo la atención de sus bellos ojos azules es dirigida a un extraño animal que atraviesa el campo.<p>

-Are, Juvia se pregunta que será eso- dijo la chica dejando de lado el libro que se encontraba leyendo, mientras el curioso animal blanco que parece haberle entendido se da vuelta y le enseña un reloj.

-que no lo vez niña soy un conejo y ya se me hizo tarde, muy tarde date prisa – con esto el curioso animal siguió corriendo en una dirección desconocida.

-¿He un conejo? Juvia más bien cree que eres un gato- dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar tratando de seguir al animalito con la vista.

-Un exceed para ser exacto y mi nombre es Charle… pero date prisa que no tengo todo el día- le dijo ahora con una regañona voz femenina.

-¿heee? Quieres que Juvia te siga…- y con esto la chica no pudo decir más ya que a la extraña gata le salieron un par de alas y comenzó a volar alejándose de la peli azul.

La chica le siguió algo confundida sin embargo la perdió en algún lugar del camino, corrió por el extenso prado hasta que llego a una parte alejada del jardín donde se detuvo al ver un extraño árbol cuyas ramas hacían un hueco a forma de cueva que llamo la atención de la peli azul.

-qué esperas niña entra- oyó la chica desde el fondo de la cueva y sin pensarlo se adentró en ella.

Era algo pequeña así que la chica tuvo que entrar agachada, estaba bastante obscuro sin embargo siguió avanzando.

-Heee Juvia piensa que esto es muy pequeño, linda gatita donde te fuisteee- y en ese momento cayó a un gran abismo, sintió como cayo y cayo, sin embargo ya había pasado mucho tiempo y seguía cayendo.

-Juvia no entiende que está pasando- en ese momento sintió como se detuvo de golpe pero algo estaba mal, todo se encontraba extrañamente de cabeza, y sin más volvió a caer desde el piso al techo, que curiosamente en ese momento se volvió el piso.

-heee a Juvia le dolió mucho- dijo la chica agarrando un poco su cabeza, pero cuando volteo volvió a ver a la gatita blanca con alas que venía siguiendo

-No te quejes toma tómatelo- y sin más le dio a beber de repente de un pequeño frasco a la fuerza.

-Sabe a cerezaaaa- no continuo porque de repente vio como todo a su vista se hacía gigante.

-Heee Gatita, donde estas- sin más la gata blanca había desaparecido, otra vez.

-Qué esperas se hace tarde- Escucho ahora desde afuera de una puerta que ahora tenía de frente, y se acercó para girar la perilla.

-Ah pero Juvia no puede abrirla- dijo desesperada la chica.

-que no tienes la llave- le dijo la voz desde afuera.

La chica volteo su vista y en una enorme mesa, que hasta hace un rato era de tamaño regular, y ahí se encontraba una gran llave dorada, pero debido a su nuevo tamaño no lo alcanzaba, y ya cansada de dar brincos para alcanzarla miro hacia las patas de la mesa y ahí vio una caja, sin pensarlo se acercó y la abrió.

Adentro se podía visualizar lo que parecía ser un pedazo de algún pastelillo con la escritura "COMEME"

-bueno Juvia lo ara- dijo la chica mientras llevaba a su boca el pastelillo y en un instante logro crecer en forma desmedida.

-ahh Juvia ya se cansó de esto, a Juvia mejor ara esto- y en un movimiento la chica convirtió su cuerpo en agua y se deslizo por el picaporte de la puerta volviendo después a su forma humana con un tamaño regular.

- -pudiste hecho eso desde un principio- - dijeron al unísono un par de albinas frente de la chica que ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía un bosque con plantas y flores que Juvia jamás había visto

-Heee quienes son ustedes- pregunto curiosa la peli azul.

-Pues yo soy Mirajane dledee- dijo una de las albinas alzando un dedo

- Y yo soy Lissana dledum- dijo ahora la otra tomando la misma postura que la anterior.

- etto pues mucho gusto y Juvia tiene mucha prisa así que es hora de que se valla- dijo la peli azul tratando de encontrar a la gata cuanto antes.

- -ahh no te puedes ir tienes que escuchar una historia, si una historia- - dijeron las albinas en perfecta sincronía, empujando a la chica hasta un tronco donde la sentaron.

-Pero Juvia no se puede quedar- dijo la chica tratando de pararse para irse.

-PRIMERO TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR NUESTRA HISTORIA- dijeron al unísono convirtiéndose la primera en un demonio y la segunda en un conejo morado gigante.

-Juvia escuchara- dijo la chica en perfecta devoción volviendo a tomar asiento en el tronco y tomando sus rodillas con timidez.

- Perfecto ahora te contaremos la historia de…- pero no prosiguieron porque tres extraños personajes las habían noqueado con una descarga eléctrica ante los ojos de la joven.

-Pero que modales con una señorita- dijo una pequeña hada verde con un abanico elegante acercándose a la escena.

-Nada propio diría yo- dijo ahora un hada de largo cabello verde, una espada y alas moradas.

-nada propio- repitió otro con 4 muñecos de madera a su alrededor.

-heee y ustedes- pregunto ahora consternada la chica.

-A tu eres Alicia cierto- pregunto la hadita verde.

-No, yo soy Juvia- dijo la chica con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ah como sea síguenos- menciono el de cabello verde dándose la vuelta y llevando a la chica hacia un enorme hongo que a la distancia parecía tener enzima la figura de un hombre cómodamente sentado en un sillón fumando.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto el hombre de cabello rubio y voz ronca, cuando la chica se acercó.

-Juvia…- respondió sin más la chica

-Ah, estas segura de eso, porque si ahora mismo fueras Juvia, después no podrías ser más Juvia de lo que eres ahora- dijo el hombre confundiendo a la peli azul.

-Juvia se va a casa- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta sin mucho interés en lo que el rubio le había dicho, siendo esta detenida por las tres hadas que la habían llevado hasta ahí.

-No podrás ir a casa hasta averiguar quién eres en realidad- dijo ahora el rubio tratando de reponer su postura.

-pero Juvia es Juvia- dijo la chica sin mucho sentido.

-Por ahora no…- fue lo único que menciono el rubio antes de que una cortina de humo los desapareciera a él y a las tres hadas ahí presentes, dejando a la peli azul sola.

-Juvia piensa que todo eso fue muy extraño- ahora la chica se dispuso a caminar.

-Ahh Juvia ya se aburrió será mejor regresar- dijo la chica ya algo cansada después de andar buscando a la gata sin mucho éxito.

-Ya escuchaste Levy, como se queja- oyó una voz la peli azul sin embargo volteando a todos lado no pudo encontrar a nadie a su alrededor.

-si pero que pasada no crees Lu-chan- ahora escucho otra voz y un par de risas que no ubicaba.

-mírala esta como borracha- dijo ahora una tercera voz

-de hecho la que esta borracha eres tú no es cierto Cana- respondió una de las voces anteriores.

La peli azul dio varias vueltas pero no encontró a nadie hasta que alzar la vista pudo ver que en esas enormes flores del bosque se visualizaban unos bellos rostros de señoritas.

-Ahh le hablan a Juvia- dijo curiosa la peli azul.

-Ja pero claro que no te hablábamos a ti, solo comentábamos entre nosotras- dijo una maleducada voz de la flor color carmín

-No seas tan grosera Cana, estas oye estas perdida- menciono ahora la rosa amarilla.

-Si, Juvia no pudo encontrar el lugar por donde vino- menciono sin mucho ánimo la joven.

-porque no le preguntas al sombrerero Loco de seguro él te puede ayudar- añadió ahora el pequeño tulipán azul.

-¿Y donde puede encontrar Juvia a ese sombrerero? –

-Siempre está comiendo y Jugando con la liebre, los encontraras al final de ese camino- le dijo la flor amarilla señalando hacia un callejón que daba al bosque.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al camino.

Se adentró en el bosque, camino por lo que le pareció ser mucho tiempo hasta un enorme molino abandonado de donde se escuchaban muchas risas y bajilla rompiéndose, desde la parte de atrás.

-Ahh estoy encendido quiero más galletas- gritaba una alterada liebre dando saltos por lo que parecía una fiesta de té en el jardín que se encontraba atrás del molino, mientras dejaba escapar pequeñas llamas de su boca.

-he Liebre Natsu y no quieres Té- menciono un pequeño gato azul con traje y corbata sentado en uno de los tantos lugares de la fiesta del té.

-claro que si Happy- decía aun alterada la liebre lanzando una de las tazas hacia otra persona que se encontraba al fondo de la mesa escondiendo su rostro bajo un gran sombrero y solo tuvo que hacer un poco de lado su cuello para dejarla pasar sin problema.

-etto, disculpen Juvia quiere saber si aquí está el sombrerero…- pregunto educadamente la chica quien se asomaba tímidamente por interrumpir sin invitación, a lo que los tres personajes prestaron atención de inmediato.

-Eh Gray creo que te buscan- dijo el gato azul dirigiéndose a la persona del fondo.

-Ah alguien me busca, soy Gray el sombrerero de la reina… quien osa buscar mi presencia- dijo este alzando un poco su sombrero dejando ver a un apuesto caballero de pelo negro.

-are… lo que ocurre es que…- la chica no prosiguió pues tus mejillas se ruborizaron fuertemente al ver al aquel personaje dar un sorbo elegantemente a su taza.

-Ah no sé a qué viniste pero ven siéntate- dijo la liebre de pelo rosa sentando a la chica en una de las sillas.

-Gustas algo de té- pregunto el gato azul.

-a Juvia le encantaría algo de té- dijo la peli azul aun ruborizada.

-Pues no sé quién es esa tal Juvia pero tú no quieres té- pregunto la libre con una enorme sonrisa y brincando hiperactivamente detrás de la chica.

-Ah pero si no quieres tampoco tienes porque esforzarte- dijo ahora el gato.

-si porque si te obligas a comer aumentas de peso- menciono ahora el sombrerero.

-"_Ah Juvia esta gorda"- _ pensó frustradamente la joven por el recién comentario.

-entonces, oye no quieres té- volvió a preguntar la hiperactiva liebre.

-Etto no gracias- dijo rendida la peli azul con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Juvia solo se preguntaban si saben cómo salir de aquí- dijo la chica dirigiéndose tímidamente al sombrerero.

-Pues eso es muy fácil- menciono este.

- - SOLO TIENES QUE IR POR AHÍ - - dijeron tanto el sombrero como la liebre señalando en direcciones opuestas.

- Claro que no es por ahí princesa de hielo- dijo la liebre molesta.

-Y menos puede ser por ahí flama apagada- menciono el sombrerero perdiendo en un segundo todo el glamur que había mostrado hasta el momento. Y sin prestar más atención a la chica empezaron a pelear saltando de aquí para allá, incluso en algún momento de la discusión la peli azul fue testigo de la caída del viejo molino.

-Estos dos siempre tienen que estar peleándose- dijo ahora la renombrada gata blanca saliendo detrás de la chica.

-Ahh eres tú, Juvia te había estado buscando- dijo la chica sorprendida volteando hacia donde la gatita volaba.

-eso es porque eres muy lenta- la regaño la gata.

-Ah Charle eres tu- menciono ahora el gato azul. –Quieres una taza de té-

-Ahora no, se me hace tarde para ir a ver a la reina- al mencionar esto la gata blanca, la liebre y el sombrero que se estaban peleando se detuvieron y se abrazaron horrorizados.

- -ahh LA REINA- - gritaron con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-Quien es la reina- pregunto la peli azul con curiosidad.

-Ella es el ser más horrible del mundo- dijo la liebre en estado de depresión.

-No, podría ser el demonio más cruel de toda la galaxia- menciono ahora el sombrerero que por alguna razón se había desecho de la mayor parte de su ropa y ahora solo se encontraba en bóxer.

-Así es entonces tenemos que apresurarnos a preparar todo- grito la gatita y en un parpadeo de la peli azul los dos gatos, la liebre y el sombrero escaparon del lugar dejando a la chica sola de nueva cuenta.

-Ah esperen Juvia… "Juvia quería ir con el sombrerero"- lloriqueo la chica mientras se disponía a abandonar el lugar.- tal vez Juvia deba buscar a la reina, ella de seguro sabe por dónde puede regresar Juvia-

Sin nada más por delante la chica de pelo azul siguió su camino adentrándose a una parte obscura del bosque, en su recorrido sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda por la tétrica escena del bosque.

-estas perdida linda- menciono una voz varonil que llamo la atención de la peli azul quien volteo de inmediato para buscar al portador de la esa voz.

-Etto si Juvia cree que esta pérdida- dijo la chica lloriqueando un poco provocando que aquel ser se acercara a ella.

-Tranquila niña dime lo que te pasa y yo el gato Lyon-sonrisas te ayudare a encontrar la respuesta- menciono aquella persona dejando sorprendida a la chica ya que a pesar de mencionar que era un gato su apariencia era la de un joven de cabello blanco y facciones maduras vestido de gato.

-Dices que eres un gato pero Juvia cree que eres humano- dijo la chica con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Eso es lo de menos, entonces linda niña dime que es lo que aqueja tu corazón y yo lo resolveré de inmediato- dijo este acercándose a ella y plantando un suave beso en su mano lo cual ruborizo a la joven.

-ah pues etto… Juvia solo quiere saber dónde encontrar a la reina- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Ah pues eso no es problema, ella a veces esta por aquí- dijo señalando en una dirección- y a veces por acá- ahora señalando a la dirección contraria- pero como yo soy gentil te dejare entrar por acullá- ahora abrió un pasadizo a través de un árbol y se adentró en él perdiéndose a la vista de la joven.

-Ah ahora donde se encuentra Juvia- dijo la chica entrando a lo que era un soleado jardín y pudo escuchar algunas voces cantando a lo lejos.

Visualizo a tres personas vestidas de naipes de corazón rojo cantando alegremente en una parte del jardín.

-Hola cartas, que están haciendo- pregunto educadamente la peli azul.

-Ohh señorita pues vera, la reina nos encargó plantáramos muchos matorrales de fresas, pero Macao la carta de 10 de corazón se equivocó y planto frambuesas en vez de fresas- dijo una de las cartas con un puro en la boca.

-No, no lo conto mal en realidad fue Wakaba la cartas de 9 de corazón la que se equivocó y planto matorrales de frambuesas- dijo la otra carta defendiéndose.

-Y ahora tenemos que pintar las frambuesas de rojo antes de que la reina se dé cuenta- dijo ahora Romeo la carta de 3 de corazón.

-Oh Juvia piensa que eso es horrible así que les ayudara- dijo la chica tomando una de las cubetas de pintura que traían las cartas. –Pintemos las frambuesas de rojo- dijo la peli azul comenzando a cantar con las plantas.

De repente, el sonido de una trompeta acabo con la alegre canción que entonaban, ya que las tres cartas se alborotaron.

-LA REINA- gritaron las cartas al unísono tirándose al piso boca abajo.

-¿La reina?- menciono la peli azul sin moverse de su lugar.

De repente una larga fila de cartas de corazones rojos se organizó frente a ella y la gatita que estuvo buscando todo el tiempo y traía en las patas un gran rollo, llego junto a una niña de cabello azul largo agarrado en dos coletas que era la que tocaba la trompeta.

-Señoras y Señores, presentando a su gran majestad, a su alteza serenísima, la Reina Erza Scarlet- entono la gata en un tono perfectamente formal.

En ese momento frente a todos apareció una linda chica serena de cabello rojo en un exuberante vestido con mangas bombachas y gran vuelo, tenía una discreta sonrisa como orgullosa de sí misma y un cetro dorado en la mano.

Pero la serenidad acabo al ver a las tres cartas tiradas con brochas en la mano. Sin previo aviso se acercó a los matorrales de los que aun escurrían la pintura fresca.

-Pedí que se plantaran específicamente fresas, entonces que significa esto- su tono de voz era uno completamente brusco y de la nada apareció una espada en su mano- Siéntense derechos les cortare la cabeza- menciono seria a las tres cartas quienes se abrazaron tambaleantes.

-Alteza no tiene por qué preocuparse, los soldados pueden hacerlo por usted.- menciono la niña de cabello azul que hasta hace un momento tocaba la trompeta, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos.

-Ah tienes razón Wendy- dijo la reina dirigiéndose a la niña- QUE LES CORTEN LA CABEZA- grito siento esta obedecida por sus soldados.

-Ah, gracias Wendy- menciono la carta más pequeña

-Lo siento mucho Romeo-kun- menciono la niña ahora moviendo su mano a modo de despedida a las tres que ahora arrastraba un soldado-carta con pelo largo negro y algunos persing en su rostro.

-¿Y tú eres?- menciono ahora seria a la peli azul de quien acaba de notar su presencia.

-A etto… Juvia- menciono serena la peli azul.

-Y que quieres aquí- pregunto la reina aun serena.

-etto pues Juvia quería preguntar cómo salir de aquí- dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-DE AQUÍ NADIE PUEDE SALIR- dijo algo alterada la reina de pelo rojo.

-pero Juvia…- menciono siendo interrumpida.

-A menos de que me ganes en un juego- dijo más serena la reina.

-que juego su majestad- pregunto inocente la peli azul quien sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en un campo de croquet

-Vamos- menciono la reina dando un palo de juego a la chica, sin embargo en su nerviosismo la joven de pelo azul resbalo tirando a una de las cartas que ahí se encontraba con un pastel de fresas, el cual callo en el suelo siendo observado por la reina.

-MI, MI PASTEL- dijo lloriqueando.-QUE LE CORTEN LA….- iba a interrumpir la reina pero fue detenida por la pequeña de pelo azul.

-Espere majestad no sería más entretenido hacerle un juicio- menciono la pequeña de pelo azul mirando a la chica asustada en el suelo.

-A porque no pero ya…- menciono ocasionando que de repente el campo quedara convertido en una corte.

-Orden- fue suficiente que dijera esto para que todos en la sala guardaran compostura.

-Juvia, ante el delito de profanación en contra del pastel de fresa como te declaras- mencionaba la gata blanca viendo a la peli azul.

-Juvia se declara inocente- dijo la chica con la determinación.

-OBJECION QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA- menciono la reina lloriqueándole a su pedazo de pastel destruido.

-espere majestad llamemos un testigo- dijo la niña al lado de la reina quien asintió molesta

-Que pase la liebre- dijo la gata blanca

De repente la carta de cabello negro y aretes dejo caer en el estrado a la liebre de cabello rosa que aun bebía té.

-Usted fue testigo de la tragedia- dijo la niña dirigiéndose a la liebre.

-No en realidad- dijo serenamente la liebre sorbiendo su té con un gato azul en el hombro.

-COMO QUE NO- refunfuño la reina.

-ahh fue su culpa yo la vi fue ella- grito el peli rosa ante la amenazante mirada de la reina al igual que el gato.

-Genial el que sigue- dijo satisfecha la reina.

-Que entre el sombrerero loco- grito la gata a lo que el mismo soldado trajo al sombrerero como costal de papas y lo dejo caer en el estrado.

-_Ah sombrerero-sama_- grito la acusada.

-Silencio, usted sabe algo acerca de este caso- pregunto la niña.

-Obvio no… -dijo este sereno

-¿NADA DE NADA?- pregunto la reina eufórica

-Nada de nada- menciono aun sereno el sombrerero. –Porque yo estaba en casa tomando y té y comiendo un delicioso pastel de fresa que preparan en la pastelería del bosque-

-Y ES DELICIOSO- pregunto la reina ensoñada.

-Si delicioso- menciono con galanura.

-tráiganme un pedazo por favor- menciono educadamente la reina a lo que el sombrerero comenzó a sudar nerviosamente.

-Etto… pues se lo acabo la liebre- dijo nervioso señalando al de pelo rosa.

-Pero que dices calzoncillos-man si tú te lo acabaste- se defendió el recién acusado.

-Claro que no fuiste tú- se acercó el sombrerero sin embargo ambos pararon de pelar cuando vieron una furiosa reina pararse dispuesta a matar y se abrazaron temerosos.

-QUE LES CORTEN LA CABEZA- grito la reina

Todos los presentes, que en su mayoría eran soldados comenzaron a moverse eufóricos contra el sombrerero y la liebre quienes comenzaron a correr.

-Ven corre- el sombrerero tomo a la peli azul, antes acusada de la mano y la arrastro a correr con ellos.

-eh porque Juvia tiene que correr- gritaba algo aturdida mientras corría detrás de los susodichos.

-Tu corre por tu vida- grito la liebre mientras los tres corrían despavoridos siendo perseguidos por la eufórica reina que sabe dios en qué momento se puso una armadura y ahora con una espada en la se disponía a matarlos.

-Que ahora estamos en una competencia- apareció de la nada el gato sonriente corriendo a un la de la peli azul.

-tu qué haces aquí bastardo – pregunto el sombrerero aun corriendo

-y a ti que más te da- miro el gato al sombrerero como queriéndolo matar mientras que cada tomaba la mano de la chica de lados opuestos y ella miraba a los dos sonrojada.

-Ahh- grito la chica habiendo caído a un abismo, de repente todo se tornó negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Juvia, Juvia despierta- movía Mirajane de un lado a otro a la peli azul que se encontraba durmiendo en una de las mesas del gremio.

-Mira-san, que ocurre- dijo la chica levantándose lentamente.

-te quedaste dormida y ya es tarde- le menciono la albina mirando alrededor viendo que solo quedaban ellas dos y Levy.

-Ah Juvia se quedó dormida enseguida me marcho Mira-san- se levantó con un libro que tenía posado en la mesa.

-Levy-chan muchas gracias por prestarle el libro a Juvia- dijo la peli azul acercándose a la pequeña maga de escritura sólida.

-Y que te pareció Juvia… - pregunto la McGarden.

-Juvia cree que ese mundo en verdad es delas Maravillas- dijo alegremente la Loxar recordando un sueño… Jeje a Juvia tal vez no le importe ir ahí.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les aya gustado esta rara historia jeje espero sus comentarios x3<strong>


End file.
